Love's Obstacles
by zhiCxteRz
Summary: John Cena and Riza Fulton have been together for 3 years. Since meeting Randy Orton, she has her eyes set on him. Who'll she choose? Will Randy get in John's way?
1. Chapter 1

_Love's Obstacles_

_characters: Randy Orton, John Cena, Maria, Ken Kennedy, Riza Fulton, etc.._

_Summary: Riza Fulton and John Cena have been together for 3 years. Now, she also has_

_her eyes set on the Legend Killer. Who will she choose?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except of Riza. :p_

FLASHBACK:

"_So Riza..." John said "It's us then."_

"_Yeah."_ _Riza replied_

_John leaned over to kiss Riza. She felt the passion in the kiss. Finally, Riza pulled back_

_and smiled._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Randy!" John called

"What d'ya need?" Randy raised an eyebrow "And who's the chick?"

"Riza, Randy. Randy, Riza" John introduced each other

Riza smiled

"Nice to meet you" Randy extended his hand

Riza shook it.

"Your friends with John, right?" Riza asked

"Oh yeah" Randy replied

Riza turned around to see John already gone.

"He told so much 'bout you" Riza said' smiling

"Like my handsomeness?" Randy asked

This caused Riza to laugh.

"Why?" Randy asked with curiosity

"Well, no, he hasn't told me about that. Now that I saw it, I can believe every Diva in the

roster." Riza replied

"They talk to you 'bout me?"

"Yeah. Sometimes."

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Their staring session stopped when

Riza's phone rang. Her ringtone was "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy

"_One night one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even thought they weren't so--"_

"Hey" Riza answered "Who's this?"

_Don't you remember? _The caller responded

"Oh my gosh! Nicole?"

_Yep, girl. It's me. From sixth grade, remember?_

"Oh yeah."

_I caught you on TV one time_

"I thought you NEVER wanted to watch wrestling"

_Franz influenced me. In case you never remember, he's my bro._

"See, um, I gotta go. Bye"

They hung up.

"Who's that?" Randy asked

"Oh..that's my best friend" Riza replied

"Hey Riza...let's go!" she heard John calling for her

"Umm...I gotta go, Randy. Bye" Riza said

She stood up and walked to John. Randy could never take his eyes off her. His eyes

followed his direction until she was already unseen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...you guys like it? Review, please. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry guys that I updated just now. Just busy of school work, etc.. Hope ya'll_

_understand. :p_

Chapter 2:

Riza was listening 'Say It Right' by Nelly Furtado on her iPod while waiting for

John in their hotel room and at the same time, blogging. [A/N: her blog was a

secret to John.

"_My day was the coolest. Getting to meet the REALLY hot Legend Killer. He _

_looked greater in personal. The cocky and arrogant me and my classmates _

_saw on TV was now the nicest person I knew..." _she typed on her blog

While she was thinking about what to write, her phone rang. She looked at

the caller ID. It read 'John'.

"Hey" Riza answered

_Hey. _John replied. _Sorry I can't come back on time. _

"I understand, hun."

_Thanks. Keep your self busy._

"I am now."

_Listening to your iPod?_

Riza laughed

"Yeah. Bye, hun."

_Bye. _ John finally hung up.

The next day, Riza woke up to "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland

ringing on her phone.

'Oh, man. ' She thought.

Finally, she got out of bed. She noticed that John was not in the room.

'Must've left.' She thought again

She went into the bathroom to shower. After that, she changed her clothes.

Then she went down to meet the other superstars and sat down with the

girls.

"What's up?" Riza asked

"Oh nothing." Maria replied "Just waited for you and talked. What about we

talk about something else."

"That's nice" Mickie said between sips from her cappuccino.

"What do we talk about?" Riza asked "Or should I say _who _do we talk about?"

"Randy" Maria and Mickie said softly

"What's the big buzz about him?" Riza asked

"While we we're talking, he keeps on looking at you when your back is

turned" Maria said softly

"Puh-leaze!" Riza exclaimed

"We're dead serious, Riza." Mickie said

Chp. 3- What's gonna be Riza's reaction

p.s. Please review. Rate it too.


End file.
